1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cowling assembly for covering an internal combustion engine of an outboard motor, and more particularly relates to an improved cowling assembly having top and bottom cowlings, wherein an opening edge of the top cowling is reinforced with an annular rail.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, outboard motors include internal combustion engines covered with top and bottom cowlings. The top and bottom cowlings often attach to one another by engaging bottom-side hooks attached to the opening edge of the bottom cowling and top-side hooks attached to the opening edge of the top cowling. For example, Japanese patent JP2002349257A2, entitled OUTBOARD MOTOR, discloses such an arrangement.